starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems Alliance Technology
The Systems Alliance, or rather the Kadian portion of the Alliance, has developed and makes use of several technologies that aren't widely seen or used in the greater galactic community. While some of it may seen lower tech its still effective, while other tech may appear to be more advance when really its not that much different. After all a number of innovations to their technology came from reverse engineering, or developing new tech, out of tech recovered from the CIS and early Empire. Weapons Technology True Lasers While the galaxy calls their contemporary weapons "Tubolasers" and "Laser Cannons", they are far from what lasers are. These weapons are more Plasma based, using a laser to supercharge tabanna gas. The first mainstream weapons used in space warfare by the Kadian Federation were plain simple high powered lasers. While devastating at first, laser counter measures were easily produced which rendered lasers completely useless. This would lead to opposing factions to resort back to chemically fired shell weapons. Cannons As lasers were easily rendered useless, shell firing weapons were introduced to space ships. Besides new types of shells being developed, these weapons weren't all that advanced. Later coil and rail cannons would be developed as a new advanced weapon to arm ships with but the introduction of Beam weapons would overshadow these weapons, and would see little use. Beam Weapons These weapons fire a focused beam of massive, high-velocity mega-particles, which cannot be deflected by magnetic fields and tears through any conventional armor material with massive heat and kinetic energy. Beam weapons flash-fry any interior it strikes and causing a massive compression wave that shatters and expands corridors from the sheer thermal differential, crushing and/or vaporizing personnel alive. The electrical discharge on/in an enemy vessel from one of these weapons can also cause disruptions in ship systems, even causing them to out right explode. The output power of the mega-particle cannon was four times greater than laser weapons used prior, and greatly more powerful the the chemically fired shells. Beam weapons prior to the CIS invasion were roughly around laser cannon range of fire power by Galactic standards. After the invasion huge technological advancements were made in these weapon systems, a more powerful one was always in development. By the time the System Alliance was formally formed a single beam weapon had the fire power of several Turbolasers. The effects these weapons have on shielded ships its mixed, depending on the class of ship the target is as well as the shield strength. A Beam Weapon striking a shield not only causes heat and kinetic damage but again the electrical discharge also puts additional strain on the shield, causing disruptions on its hemisphere. The beam may bleed through the shield if it's been weakened enough and still strike the hull to cause damage, but with a much reduced effect. Types of beam weapons are designed for wide spread damage, much like a shot gun blast. These weapons sacrifices penetration to cause as much wide spread damage to a craft as possible. Another weapon type are designed to fire wider beam then normal, often even larger then the barrel of the weapon. These small scale "super weapons" are designed to destroy a large enemy vessel, or at least cause disabling damage, in a single strike. (See Reinforce-Class Assault Cruiser with its Hyper-Mega Particle Beam Cannon.) On a larger scale, (See Colony Laser), the idea is to envelop an entire craft, or even an entire fleet, in a beam to cause catastrophic damage across the ship/fleet. Nuclear Weapons While they may be considered crude to the greater Galaxy, these weapons are still used to great effect by many civilizations, The Systems Alliance is one of them. They are fusion based making them more powerful then the fission ones others make still use. They make use of two types of nukes. Type 88 Ifrit These nukes are designed for wide spread damage, typically used in numbers against clustered together enemy formations. When the nuke is fired and reaches the target zone the missile detonates spreading multiple warheads out in the area where they all then detonate as the true nuclear device. (Exactly like a cluster bomb.) The resulting explosions cause wipe out entire fighter formations and cause damage to enemy ships in its blast. The spread of radiation can disrupt scanners and other systems for a short while. Type 50 Shiva The Shiva nukes as designed to focus its damage directionally in front, and are used on single targets. Between the two types that is the only difference between the Shiva and Ifrit. Armor Before the invasion of the CIS into the Kadian system, their ships and other vehicles/facilities made use of typical ceramic and steel composites for armor. Though they did have a superior metal they called Luna Titanium, which was used on special units. This was because to make the metal was time consuming and expensive, this changed after CIS technology was developed into their own. With the technology developed from the CIS tech the Kadians developed new ways to make Lunar Titanium and even come up with new versions of it. It was now feasible to use it as standard armor for their ships and other vehicles/facilities. They had a long time to develop the armor to high resistances against the typical turbo lasers used by the rest of the galaxy, making it their primary defense. The armor its greatly more durable then durasteel but not as immortal as Phrik or Besker. Power Systems The Ionesco Fusion Reactor is used in some form in all ships, vehicles and facilities. It is typically reinvented each time for a new class of ship, vehicle or building to meet the needs required. Despite this its core inner workings remain the same. They are highly reliable and provide all the power needed they were developed for. Shields Shield systems had to be developed from the ground up due the the incompatibility between the tech used by the Galaxy and the Kadian. The developed shields are just as durable to their counter parts but aren't nearly as strong, because the weapon systems take priority over the shields. "The best defense is a powerful offense!" Newer ships like the Vestra-class Battlecruiser are designed with larger reactors so stronger shields can be equipped, though by comparison they are still weaker then what the ship is comparable to by Galactic scale. Bio-technologies The Systems Alliance has many fields in this area of study, many of which may be below galactic standard BUT is more wide spread in use. Gene-therapy Offered to enlisted and officers alike free of charge, Gene-therapy is used to make the men and women of the Systems Alliance stronger, have more stamina, and think faster then typical beings. This can be by a factor as high as by five percent, but is on average of one to two percent. This process can take years to be fully effective, but isn't totally unheard of for it to only take a few weeks. Category: Systems AllianceCategory: Red Dragon Ripper The process is safe with the only problem being that the therapy just doesn't work. Citizens are even allowed to go through the process but it will cost them out of pocket. Cloning The Systems Alliance has a basic form of cloning, meaning it take a while and had to be constantly under watch as the clone grew in the vat. They could make a perfect clone of anyone, and even through a special process can implant the memories and experiences of that person, much like installing a operating system on a computer. But this process can never guarantee the the person and the clone think exactly alike. It wasn't uncommon for a clone to be different in some ways. A new process was discovered where someones mind can be literally downloaded from their original body then uploaded into a new cloned body. The process is highly experimental, though the first instance where this procedure was done, with Chris Founder, it was a complete success. Shorapka Pilot Genetically, chemically and mechanically augmented Kadians (Humans) with the strength and speed typically found in trained Jedi. Capable of moving, reacting and thinking faster then typical humans. They are also physically stronger, have superior immune systems and are virtually immune to poisons and toxins. They have neural interfaces which allows them to connect and communicate directly with computer systems. Other implants are also used to enhance many of these attributes even further. Collectively all of these enhancements make a Shorapka pilot nearly as strong and effective as a Trained Jedi.